Alvo Severo
by lisa.mine
Summary: Que ótimo, começa Hogwarts indo para a Sonserina...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

- Vê mãe? Eu disse que papai estava no jornal trouxa!- Comentou Lílian, mostrando com o dedinho a foto completamente parada do pai.

Era verdade. Harry estava no jornal pra quem quisesse ver. Claro que não era a primeira vez. O marido de Gina sempre estivera no jornal dos trouxas desde que a louca da Bathilda Bagshot informou àquela escritora trouxa toda a vida do homem.

- Seu pai não vai gostar nada. - Suspirou Gina.

Ela olhou para a filha, sua cópia perfeita, desde a raiz dos cabelos à cor dos olhos. Parecia até que não sofrera as mudanças que Harry havia concebido a Alvo.

Alvo. Gina sentia saudades do filho do meio, o mais parecido com Harry, que fora a Hogwarts junto com o irmão mais velho, Tiago.

A mulher deu um sorrisinho. Ela ainda podia se lembrar de como a cara de Alvo estava verde de ansiedade. Ele nunca quis ir para a casa da Sonserina e Tiago parecia ignorar este fato, ao assustar o garoto.

- Olá, pessoal!- Harry abriu a porta com um sorriso. Ludo Bagman havia dito que o departamento dos aurores estava atrás de Christina Halle, uma das últimas comensais vivas de Voldemort. Provavelmente eles conseguiram pegá-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Alvo se sentou na cama de forro vermelho. Conseguiu. Entrara para a Grifinória.

O garoto começou a rir. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava feliz. E então se lembrou dos pais. Tinha que contar a eles. Saltou da cama direto para a mesa de cabeceira esperando encontrar um telefone, mas se lembrou que estava em Hogwarts agora. "Magia" suspirou. E pegou um pergaminho dentro da mochila de lona que a mãe lhe dera.

_Queridos pai e mãe,_

_Vocês não vão acreditar! Fui para a Grifinória! E Rosa também, mas aposto como ela já escreveu para tio Rony e tia Hermione antes mesmo de ser selecionada. Pobrezinha, W de Weasley era uma das últimas letras... Claro que Potter também não foi rápido._

_Tiago continua me atormentando e pedi para a Rosa me ajudar, o que ela fez mandando-o para madame Cleropa, a nova enfermeira. Espero que não fiquem bravos com ela, Tiago mereceu essa._

_Ah, sim, eu adorei a comida do Salão, é ótima! Se já não tivessem experimentado, mandaria um pouco. Acho que tia Hermione teria que trabalhar mais, Penny McLanne me disse que visitou a cozinha e viu elfos ralando para fazer a comida._

_Saudades,_

_Alvo_

Alvo fechou e deu o envelope para a coruja negra que havia recebido do pai. Ele tinha a chamado de Edwiges. O garoto lembrava-se de como o pai rira quando lhe disse o nome da coruja. Ironicamente, a coruja homenageada, Edwiges, fora de Harry e era incrivelmente branca. Alvo deu um sorrisinho para Edwiges II, que lhe bicou o dedo carinhosamente e voou para a noite fechada.

Acordei. Não sei como nem por que, mas estava com um galo na cabeça e, para piorar, estava encharcado da cabeça ao peito. Tiago.

"Alvo, acorde! Vai se atrasar para Hogwarts!" ouvi a voz de mamãe chamar. O que ela fazia em Hogwarts e por que estava me chamando para ir lá?

Antes que pudesse ao menos começar a refletir, uma cabeça entrou no quarto.

"Alvo?", era papai. "Vamos, por que está com essa cara? Vai se atrasar e esperou tanto por isso..." Ele parou. Deve ter visto a minha cara, porque ficou completamente parado.

"Eu vou pra Sonserina", eu disse, arregalando os olhos que puxei da vovó Lilian.

Papai me olhou daquele jeito pela enésima vez. Aquele olhar lembrava o de mamãe quando Tiago perdeu o primeiro jogo de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa.

"Se disser isso de novo vou soltar _O livro monstruoso dos monstros_ aqui", valeu pai, isso é um ótimo conselho.

Isso é Hogwarts? Juro que achei que fosse menor. Ou talvez Tiago tenha brincado comigo de novo.

"Ei, Alvo, veja, as velas suspensas... e o teto! Mamãe me disse que ele é encantado, embora eu já tivesse lido em _Hogwarts, uma história_...", Rosa tagarelava tanto às vezes...

Toda a fila de calouros estava tremendo de frio, menos Rosa, que tinha lançado um feitiço repelente que estava funcionando muito bem.

"Ei, Alvo!", Era Tiago de novo. Estava à mesa da Grifinória com seus amigos gigantes. "Estou torcendo por você!" Ele fez um sinal positivo e se virou novamente. Tiago me surpreende muito.

"Então... Aham, senhorita McLintrey, vire-se, por favor." Fez a Profª Lisel, que segurava o chapéu seletor. "Obrigada. Quando eu chamar seu nome, ponha o chapéu na cabeça e sente-se no banquinho." Ela apontou o pequeno assento de três pernas.

Demorou bastante para chegar "Potter, Alvo", mas finalmente ouvi meu nome e me sentei naquela banqueta.

"Hum... Potter, não?" Disse o chapéu, fazendo algumas pessoas sussurrar e apontar para mim. "Sei, coragem e orgulho, seria ótimo pô-lo na Grifinória, mas também uma grande burrice"

Burrice? Aquele chapéu já era mais velho que Merlin, e ele dizia que era burrice me pôr na Grifinória? Faça-me o favor.

"Não vou pra Sonserina", resmunguei só para o chapéu ouvir. "Não vai me forçar, não vou!"

"Não vai pra Sonserina? Hum... A escolha é uma grande virtude, Grifinória!"


End file.
